


Correct Channels

by skargasm



Series: Abandon All Hope All Ye Who Enter or however that goes [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Fanart, Fluff, Left Hand Peter Hale, M/M, McCall Pack, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: The Pack wants to know just who is coming for Peter after an intense phone call to Talia.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Abandon All Hope All Ye Who Enter or however that goes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/131232
Comments: 35
Kudos: 476
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	Correct Channels

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that popped into my head - I'm celebrating the fact that I've written over half a million words this year so far!!
> 
> Here's hoping you're having a good hump day as we race towards the weekend!

”Come on, Mom – you can tell us!”

“No, I really can’t and you guys need to stop bugging me!” Talia walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the living room. It had the best view of the driveway. 

“But – who the hell does things like this any-more?” Laura whined, trailing along after her mother with Derek and Cora behind her.

“Someone who wants to be taken seriously. You would do well to heed all of this – if you end up dating someone from another Pack, this is the kind of thing you may have to do!” she warned them.

“No we won’t because we’ll be dating someone from _this_ century who knows all of that stuff is archaic and no one does it any-more!” Cora protested, perching her ass on the window ledge. “Does Uncle Peter even _know_ this woman? Or is it a guy?”

“I told you – I’m giving you zero clues!”

“Mom,” said Derek in a reasonable tone of voice. “Whoever this was, they called and officially asked for your permission to court your Left Hand. I think we have a right to know – after all, Uncle Peter is Pack and family and we need to look out for his welfare!”

Laura shared a high five with her brother for his eloquent argument, whilst Cora just sniggered. 

“Are you, perhaps, implying son-of-mine, that I am **not** looking out for the welfare of my Pack?” She arched a brow in Derek’s direction and he blushed to the tips of his ears.

“I didn’t say that exactly – “

“But – “

“But you won’t even tell us which Pack this person is from! Come on, Mom, **no-one** in their right minds would try to court Uncle Peter! He’s – well, he’s creepy and inappropriate and just – no!”

“Why thank you, nephew, for that stellar description of my character!” The voice came from the doorway and they all turned towards it, taking in the picture that Peter presented. His elegant outfit had an utterly “Peter” edge to it: dark shirt, one button too many unbuttoned to highlight the muscled thickness of his neck and a smattering of chest hair; black pants that hugged his muscular thighs and his goatee had been coiffed into perfection, outlining his lips and drawing attention to the sarcastic smirk he nearly always wore. 

“Well, whoever it is, you’ve pulled out all the stops!” said Laura. 

“I believe in rewarding good behaviour. And asking for permission from my alpha – actually making the effort to go through the correct channels – means that this person is serious in their intentions,” Peter stated, holding his arms out to Talia. “Would you do my cufflinks please?”

Talia smiled and moved towards her brother. It was not a surprise that he was wearing the official Hale triskele cufflinks – she knew how much this evening meant to her brother. She had spoken to him at length about what it would mean for the two packs involved, and also addressed his concerns about age and experience difference. Protecting the Pack so well over the years meant that he had often ignored his personal life and it was nice to see that someone had seen through his sarcastic exterior to the Peter she knew was beneath. 

Had she been surprised by who it was? Well, yes, frankly she had. When she had originally met with the McCall pack, she had thought that they were a very small pack with unusual members. They were excellent allies to have – a kitsune, a banshee, a spark and an ex-huntress were an eclectic mix that enemies were never prepared for. But they were definitely of the new school – the threesome between the alpha, huntress and kitsune was proof of that.

When she received the call from the Spark, using the official terminology and requesting permission, she had been shocked initially. But then she had thought about what she had observed between Peter and the boy – rather, man – and she could see them being an _intriguing_ couple. It didn’t hurt that occasionally listening to the two of them arguing back and forth was the best entertainment she had had in years.

The sound of a car engine had her children rushing to the window once more, muttering their confusion as they didn’t recognise the car. 

“Have a lovely night, Peter,” she said to her brother quietly, patting his arm as she completed doing up the cufflinks.

“I would imagine I will,” he replied, straightening his sleeves and turning towards the door.

“And no putting out too soon – make him work for it!” she called after him, cackling when he gave her the finger over his shoulder. She turned to the window, shoving Laura over so that she could see properly as Peter appeared from the house and the driver of the car got out. 

Stiles Stilinski scrubbed up well, wearing a checked suit in a nice shade of grey, a dark shirt and polished shoes. The car he was driving was not new by any means, but Talia thought he must have borrowed it because it wasn’t his normal tattered Jeep. He leaned back against the car, hands in his pockets, as he watched Peter approach him. 

“That’s _Stiles_!” Cora protested, looking at her mother in confusion.

“This must be a joke!” said Derek, then they all gasped as Stiles reached out and grabbed Peter, pulling him into a kiss that was most definitely **not** a joke. As the kiss continued, Talia grabbed her children and pulled them away from the window, laughing at their shocked expressions. 

It was Laura who regained her ability to talk first, running to the door and pulling it open to shout ‘Get a room!’ at the two men who had still not separated from their kiss. Cora and Derek were still looking stunned as Talia watched Stiles guide Peter into the car, give Laura the finger before climbing into the vehicle himself and driving them away. Yes, this alliance was going to be fun!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> To every single one of you who takes the time to comment/kudos my fics - thank you so much!
> 
> Every mind matters. If you need help, reach out. If you think someone needs help - reach out.
> 
> Let's get through this together
> 
> Skar  
> x


End file.
